


I Dreamed A Dream (In Time Gone By)

by flickawhip



Category: Poldark (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 05:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4654260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth remembers an old dream...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Dreamed A Dream (In Time Gone By)

"I had a dream once..."

Demelza looks up, smiling and encouraging Elizabeth to continue, before returning to braiding her hair, focused on making it neat. In the years since Ross and his family the two have grown closer, they have done their duty and now they can focus on one another. 

"I was a princess... I was... allowed to be myself."

The longing in Elizabeth's voice is enough for Demelza to wrap the end of Elizabeth's hair in a tie, her smile soft as she kneels up, her lips brushing Elizabeth's own. 

"Then be a princess..."

"I cannot... not alone."

"And who said you would be alone... my princess?"


End file.
